Juegos del Destino
by AlenEm
Summary: ¡¿Black!lo miró atonita, era algo que no esperaba encontrarse. Sirius a regresado, ¿alguna razón? ¿que pasaría si en medio de un nuevo enfrentamiento encontraras el amor q antes no te pudieron ofrecer? CapIV:El comienzo de un nuevo juego R&R!
1. Cap I: En la Oscuridad

"_**Juegos del Destino"

* * *

**_

_Aclaraciones: Los personajes de esta historia no son míos, pertenecen a J.K.

* * *

_

"_En este mudo no existen las coincidencias"

* * *

_

_Capitulo I:_

"_En la oscuridad"_

Corría por el denso y oscuro bosque que se encontraba en las afueras del castillo, en el cual se celebraba una fiesta.

Se podían ver a lo lejos las tenues luces que se filtraban a través de las ventanas de aquel gigantesco castillo y las leves notas de un vals que resonaban en la distancia.

Es era una fiesta para celebrar los años que habían pasado luego de terminar sus estudios en aquella escuela de magia y hechicería conocida como Hogwarts; años llenos de sufrimiento y dolor, salpicado de asesinatos y cubierto de sangrientos hechos; años llenos de batallas en las cuales vio morir a varios de sus compañeros y conocidos; pero al fin después de todo había logrado derrotar a aquel mago oscuro que ocasionó tantas muertes.

Sin embargo, aquellos que lo apoyaron no dudaron en cobrar venganza por la muerte de su maestro, de su jefe.

Se adentró aún más en la espesura mientras que cerraba fuertemente sus ojos tratando de retener aquellas gotas de agua salada que lograban escapar de sus ojos y que desde hace unos momentos caían libremente dejando huellas negras en sus mejillas por el maquillaje, antes finamente aplicado.

Su respiración era agitada y, por el frío, se podía apreciar el vaho que salía de su boca al exhalar el aire caliente retenido en sus pulmones por corto tiempo.

Sin darse cuenta, ya en medio de la oscuridad y la neblina que estaba bajando al lugar, tropezó, al parecer con la raíz de un árbol que sobresalía bajo la tierra y calló, lo único que se escuchó fue el golpe del delgado cuerpo de la joven al caer a un charco de barro, de esos que se forman por la humedad, y un pequeño gemido de dolor emitido por la misma al herirse con las ramas y quizá piedrecillas que se encontraban en él.

Maldijo por lo bajo e intentó levantarse pero ya no tenía fuerzas, así que con la ayuda de el tronco de un roble cercano a ella se puso débilmente de pie, tratando se sostener su cuerpo, y siguió caminando mientras cojeaba levemente por el punzante dolor que ahora se alojaba en su tobillo derecho.

Luego de unos momentos de caminata, pudo apreciar a lo lejos una cueva y decidió ir allí por el momento, pero justo en ese instante un fuerte estruendo que provino de los cielos inundó el silencio del lugar y gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer copiosamente sobre ella empapándola por completo en tan solo unos minutos.

Apresuró el paso como pudo y se dirigió hacia la cueva para tratar de refugiarse en ella de la lluvia que amenazaba con seguir mojándola, aunque la verdad ya estaba bastante empapada y el frío comenzaba a apoderarse de su cuerpo mientras temblaba por el mismo, y sus ropas húmedas y frías se adherían a su piel.

Al fin, al llegar a la entrada de la cueva, se sentó sobre la tierra húmeda, menos mal que aún llevaba su varita consigo...

- _Lumus _- pronunció suavemente e inmediatamente la oscuridad de la cueva que la rodeaba se vio desplazada por una luz blanquecina que iluminó las pareces de esta; y al fin pudo verse a si misma; su vestido, antes celeste, ahora se veía de un color entre azul y marrón debido al lodo con el cual se había manchado al caer; sus zapatos del mismo color y que estaban conformados por delgadas tiras que se ataban a sus tobillos y a sus pies no habían corrido mejor suerte, ya que se podían ver algunas tiras rotas y uno de los tacones se estaba semi-roto ya que aún colgaba de la suela del zapato.

Levantó su mano y al acariciar su cabello pudo notar que de aquel hermoso peinado que antes llevaba no quedaba casi nada, ahora su cabello castaño estaba enredado y aunque aún se podían ver sus rizos y aquel moño con adornos, también se podían apreciar las ramas y hojas, junto con cabellos fuera de lugar.

Sintió lástima, de si misma, de su vida, de todo; mordió suavemente su labio inferior y cerró fuertemente los ojos intentando contener y no dejar caer ni una sola lágrima más.

Se sentía sola, cansada, débil y abandonada, todas sus ilusiones se habían esfumado, sus seres queridos uno a uno la habían dejado en la soledad, sumergida en una profunda tristeza, cada quien tenía mejores cosas que hacer, cada quién había arreglado su vida e intentaba salir adelante, y no es que ella no lo haya intentado¡claro que lo hizo! intentó ser feliz y olvidar aquel desastroso pasado, pero fue tonta, definitivamente nunca lo conseguiría; a pesar de todo el sufrimiento, de todo el dolor intentó seguir.

Le dio una oportunidad al amor y creyendo que al fin lograría su cometido, que equivocada estaba, vil mentira, solo fue un intento de realizar un sueño que jamás se cumpliría y eso lo había comprobado esa misma noche antes de llegar al bosque y adentrarse en el.

Se sentía inútil, su corazón se había quebrado nuevamente y ella, ilusa, calló en las redes del destino, aquel que no la dejaba amar, aquel que había convertido su vida en una pesadilla, un mal sueño del cual no podía salir, ya que no podía despertar, por que no era un sueño, era su triste realidad.

Ya no aguantó el dolor que se cernía sobre ella, dejó caer su varita y abrazó sus piernas apoyando la cabeza en sus rodillas y ocultando su rostro, cayendo en llanto mientras que los recuerdos afloraban en su mente y mientras que la mortecina luz se hacía cada vez más tenue, dejándola al poco tiempo sumergida en la densa oscuridad.

Y con aquellos recuerdos de un efímero momento de felicidad que se negaba a desaparecer de su mente, se quedó dormida.

_

* * *

Espero les haya gustado el primer capítulo jeje la verdad no me animaba a subirlo pero ya ve, al fin he subido mi primer fic de H.P y estoy feliz; no contiene información del 6to libro pero si del 5to libro (que para ser sincera no me agradó mucho en la parte en donde muere Sirius)_

_En cuanto al desarrollo de este fic, pues ya verán, aún tengo ideas vagas en mi mente para la continuación, que espero que sean buenas ideas claro, pero ya tengo el segundo capítulo que solo necesita unos cuantos arreglos y que prometo subir. Gracias por leer!_

_Espero que les haya gustado y please dejen rr!_

_Gracias!_

**_°Alis Black°_**


	2. Cap II: Sorpresas en medio de la Niebla

_**Juegos del Destino

* * *

**_

_Autora: Alis Black_

_Aclaración: Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, son propiedad de JK.

* * *

_

"_No pierdas el tiempo buscando tu destino, él está a punto de encontrarte."

* * *

_

_**Capítulo II**_

_**Sorpresas en medio de la niebla**_

Sintió algo frío y húmedo caer sobre su rostro e hizo una leve mueca de molestia; minutos después volvió a sentir lo mismo así que intentó moverse para evitar aquello, pero se dio cuenta de que no podía.

Con algo de esfuerzo abrió los ojos tratando de adaptarse a la leve luz que inundaba el lugar y miró luego al techo, cubierto por rocas puntiagudas de las cuales caían gotas de agua.

Respiró profundamente sintiendo el aire húmedo entrar en sus pulmones, el frío suelo sobre el cual se encontraba, helaba su cuerpo, cuanto ansiaba poder levantarse de una ves, parecía haber dormido durante siglos.

Lo intentó nuevamente, pero lo único que consiguió fue mover un poco sus dedos y su cabeza, ya rendido decidió esperar un poco más. En un momento ciertas imágenes aparecieron en su mente... recuerdos… James, Lily... Harry... el departamento de misterios… el velo... ¡el velo! Él había atravesado el velo!

Se suponía que debía estar muerto, aunque... ¿cómo sabía que no lo estaba? tal vez si lo estaba... ¿o no?

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó pensando en todas aquellas memorias, segundos... minutos... ¿horas? Definitivamente tenía que averiguar dónde estaba.

Se sentó lentamente y con gran esfuerzo; y ayuda del muro de piedra, se puso de pie; caminó lentamente hacia la entrada de la cueva, entrecerró los ojos para poder adaptarse a la blanquecina luz que ahora lo rodeaba, el ambiente era húmedo y a neblina había bajado bastante, miró hacia los alrededores todo estaba lleno de grandes árboles, debían ser grandes hectáreas, sin duda, estaba en un bosque.

Al girar, para apoyarse en la pared y recobrar el aliento, mientras estiraba sus extremidades, pudo ver frente a el, apoyado contra la pared, un bulto; frunció el ceño y luego se frotó los ojos para ver mejor, por un momento aquel "bulto" o "roca con forma rara" (como lo había nombrado mentalmente) se había convertido en un a joven.

- "¡Fantástico Padfoot! ahora te estás volviendo loco" - Para asegurarse de que no era una jugarreta de su mente se acercó y grande fue su sorpresa.

- ¡Vaya! - exclamó, impresionado, no tenía mucho que decir después de todo, no había sido una ilusión. - Me pregunto qué hace en un lugar como este - dijo para si mismo

- "¿No es acaso lo que tu también deberías preguntarte?"- exclamó una vocecita irónica dentro de su cabeza, pero no hizo mucho caso.

Se acercó lentamente a la joven, y arrodillándose frente a ella, le apartó unos castaños mechones de cabello del rostro para poder observarla, su rostro estaba lleno de barro, también se ponían apreciar algunos rasguños; sus ojos estaban hinchados, mientras que aún se podían apreciar húmedos senderos que caían de estos.

- Ha estado llorando... - La observó mientras en su rostro se podía apreciar el rastro de estar algo afligido; y al tocar la frente de la joven pudo notar algo que hace un rato no había notado… - ¡Está ardiendo en fiebre! - Varias ideas pasaron por su cabeza, sin duda alguna, en medio de aquel bosque, no había mucho que hacer, pero debía, hacer algo para ayudarla.

Con cuidado la levantó y sujetándola con delicadeza, mientras la apoyaba contra sí en, la llevó a la profundidad de la cueva.

Se quitó la capa y dejando unos momentos a la joven recostada contra uno de los muros, acomodó el manto de tela negruzca en el suelo; y luego, sujetándola nuevamente, recostó a la castaña sobre esta para luego cubrirla, ya que su capa era lo bastante grande y el cuerpo de la joven, era bastante delgado, aunque eso no quería decir que no estuviese bien proporcionado, fue una de las primeras cosas que notó.

- Su ropa esta mojada, ha estado caminando bajo la lluvia; debo hacer algo para secarla- caminó hacia la salida de la cueva, pero de pronto un fugaz pensamiento vino a su mente.

- ¡Mi varita!- susurró - "Sin duda he tenido que dejarla por aquí, debe estar..." - luego de un breve momento de búsqueda vio aquella pequeña vara de madera, la cual había utilizado en varias ocasiones, incrustada en una grieta de piedra en el piso; la cogió y se dirigió de nuevo hacia su acompañante, que a decir verdad ni siquiera sabía que estaba acompañada, aún seguía inconciente.

- Espero que el hechizo no salga mal - luego de decir esto una llama de fuego fue a parar hacia donde antes habían varias ramas que había recolectado del interior de la cueva luego de encontrar su varita; casi al instante se encendieron y así, una calida oleada comenzó a invadir el lugar y su cuerpo; y el crepitar de la fogata se mezclaba con el sonido de las gotas de agua cayendo sobre las piedras.

Cortó un trozo de su camiseta, que estaba bastante larga y la humedeció bien en un pequeño pozo de agua, formado por las gotas de agua en una cavidad rocosa.

-Es hermosa...- susurró para si luego de limpiar el rostro de la joven y, sin duda lo era, a decir verdad no estaba nada mal, pensaba mientras con la miraba recorría el cuerpo de la joven que se encontraba bajo su capa.

-"¡Pero qué demonios piensas¡Ni siquiera la conoces!" - Le recriminó una voz muy parecida a la de su amigo licántropo. Sintió algo de pena y en ese momento se preguntó dónde estaría en este momento... aunque, la verdad, sentía más curiosidad por saber qué hacía el dormido en esa cueva cuando despertó y quién era aquella joven castaña con la que se había encontrado en la entrada de la misma cueva.

Tocó la frente de la castaña, la fiebre había bajado así que salió unos momentos, definitivamente necesitaba caminar un poco, no iría muy lejos, no podía abandonar a la joven, sentía que algo en el insistía en que se quedase con ella.

Sin más, salió a recoger algunas ramas, al ver que el fuego comenzaba a apagarse y que la niebla comenzaba a desaparecer despejando el camino, sin duda, no habían pasado más de unas cuantas horas desde que encontró a la joven.

Se preguntó qué hora sería y haciendo cálculos, no muy exactos, y considerando el hecho de haber encontrado a la joven más o menos a las 6 AM; ahora serían las 11 AM.

Sacudió la cabeza dejando de pensar en las cuentas y en las horas, por ahora solo quería ir a buscar la leña y algo de comer, su estomago reclamaba demasiado desde hace ya algún tiempo.

* * *

Abrió los ojos lentamente, tratando de aclarar su nublada visión; sentía que su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar. ¿Dónde se encontraba? Miró a su alrededor, estaba en la cueva. 

-"Ya recuerdo… llegue a la cueva para refugiarme de la lluvia y…"- fijó su vista en la fogata que se encontraba a unos metros de ella y alarmada se pasó súbitamente ¡Ella no había encendido ninguna fogata! – Y… ¿esto…? – miró interrogativamente la "manta" que tenía hace unos momentos sobre ella y que había caído al suelo cuando se levantó; eso si que era raro.

Sus ojos examinaron los alrededores del lugar, como buscando signo de vida, o al menos rastros de aquel "ser", que la había llevado allí y la había ayudado.

-Bueno, si me ha ayudado no debe ser malo… - intentó tranquilizarse a sí misma, pero de pronto un ruido en la entrada la hizo sobresaltarse llamando su atención y rápidamente su vista se dirigió hacia el lugar de donde había provenido aquel sonido.

- "pasos…" - se dijo; sintió algo de nervios y su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, quizá era una oso gigantesco o algo… pero esas ideas fueron desechadas rápidamente cuando de la niebla vio salir la silueta delgada de un hombre, el cual se le hacía vagamente familiar, tenía los cabellos largos y lacios, su cuerpo era fornido y atlético, pero lo más raro era que esa figura era extremadamente familiar a…

- ¡Hola preciosa! Veo que ya despertaste – decía el extraño son una cautivadora sonrisa; si, no había duda, pero cómo era eso posible el… el había… eso fue lo que le dijeron. Eso no era posible definitivamente no lo era. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas por la impresión y en su rostro se reflejaba duda y sorpresa. El hombre que tenía en frente sin duda lo notó.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? - preguntó algo afligido y sin duda desconcertado por el semblante de la castaña; sin embargo lo único que ella pudo decir lo suficientemente audible para el, lo hizo poner la misma cara de desconcierto de la joven, aunque más que desconcierto era sorpresa…

-¿Black! –

Sin duda alguna el destino tenía planes para ellos. Porque, ahora están dentro de un juego del cual no podían salir y en el cual, gracias al destino, se habían visto involucrados.

* * *

**

* * *

_N/a.-_**_ Espero que haya sido de su agrado y espero poder actualizar pronto Al principio pues si, no tiene mucho S/Hr pero ya se va a notar._

_Agradecimientos a:_

_**Hermgiuly:** Muchas Gracias! Me alegra que te haya parecido interesante. Cuídate mucho, espero que te guste este capitulo._

_**ESTELLA-14:** Gracias! Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado. Cuídate!_

_Y a aquellos que leyeron igualmente gracias!_

**_°Alis Black°_**

**_M. Orden de los Merodeadores_**

**_M. Orden Lupiniana_**


	3. Cap III: Sentimientos Ocultos

_**Juegos del Destino **_

_Por: Alis Black _

_Aclaraciones: Los personajes de este Fanfic no me pertenecen son creación de J. K. R. __

* * *

_

"_Hay cosas que no podemos evitar, nuestros destinos ya están entrelazados" _

_

* * *

_

_**Capítulo III**_

"**_Sentimientos ocultos"_**

Al atardecer, si bien no había gran comunicación entre las dos personas que ahora habitaban esa oscura y húmeda cueva, cubierta de musgo y envuelta por un desagradable olor a agua estancada y a tierra húmeda debido a las lluvias; al parecer la situación había mejorado.

"Esto es increíble" – mencionaba una y otra vez para si misma Hermione Granger, que sin duda aún no podía creer lo que había acontecido hace unas horas. – "Esto ha de ser un sueño… si, solo eso." – sin duda alguna, asimilar todo esto le llevaría un buen tiempo, ya que se notaba que el ya transcurrido, no fue suficiente. En su mente se formulaban preguntas, una tras otra, que se negaban a ser contestadas y por más que en un momento de charla con Él intentó menguar su curiosidad, no lo logró puesto a que ni siquiera Black tenía las respuestas. No le quedó de otra más que resignarse y olvidar eso, por el momento; aunque la escena en la cual ella le confesó quien era realmente, era digna de recordarse.

Dirigió su mirada hacia el apuesto, ahora joven, Sirius quien se encontraba "luchando" con unas ramas podridas y húmedas que se negaban a encenderse con el fuego, incluso con el uso de magia. Sin darse cuenta una fugaz sonrisa surcó sus labios y emitió una leve risa al notar la actitud irrisoria e infantil del mago al no poder alcanzar su objetivo: encender una fogata. Y mientras observaba detenidamente los movimientos de su compañero, los párpados comenzaron a pesarle y lentamente sin darse cuenta calló rendida en lo brazos de Morfeo.

**Flash back**

-¿Me conoces? – cuestionó el animago, mientras fijaba su mirada gris en la joven que tenía frente a él.

-Podría decirse… pero, verás… yo creí que tu estabas… -

-¿Muerto? –completó, con lo que, según el, creía que la joven diría. – creo que pensaba lo mismo. ¿Tu no estás muerta?-

-La castaña lo miró incrédula pero luego cambió su expresión y estuvo a punto de reírse levemente, quizá por la curiosa pregunta o por que estaba sumamente nerviosa.

-No lo creo… si mi memoria no falla, aún no he muerto y creo que no estoy lista para morir – sentenció mientras una leve mueca, parecida a una sonrisa triste, era formada por sus labios y que él no pudo notar.

-No lo dudo, eres muy bella como para morir en estos momentos… - una mirada pícara y un brillo en sus ojos hizo que las mejillas de la joven bruja se tiñeran de un color rosa.

-Y… ¿tienes idea de cómo llegaste aquí? – cuestionó, intentando cambiar de tema o al menos tratar de evitar que la siguiera viendo de "esa" manera.

-Mm.… no tengo ni la menor idea, recuerdo que luego de caer tras el velo todo se volvió oscuro y luego desperté aquí… - comentaba mientras rascaba con pereza la parte posterior de su cabeza, mientras que miraba hacia el techo de la cueva como tratando de encontrar respuestas escritas allí. Luego procedió a bajar su mirada y dirigir una sonrisa inocente y una mirada alegre a la joven alegando que al menos estaba tranquilo de haber podido salir de aquel paraje y poder estar de nuevo en ese mundo. Ella por su parte, lo miró dudosa, temiendo creer en sus palabras, aunque, era algo normal, según su mente, ya que no se trataba de alguien que viera a diario, sino de una persona que tenía 3 años de estar supuestamente, muerto.

Se vio sacada de su ensimismamiento, cuando dirigió su vista al frente y se encontró con unos ojos profundos y grises; en ellos encontró un brillo que antes no habría notado en el ex presidiario, con el cual pasó tiempo durante su 5to año, antes del incidente en el Departamento de Misterios, aún cuando ella nunca estuvo de acuerdo con la forma de comportarse del padrino de su mejor amigo.

No solo notó aquel brillo particular el cual le daba vitalidad y llenaba de juventud su mirada, eso sin contar que parecía tener al menos 20 años. Detrás de ese brillo aún conservaba aquel dejo de sabiduría, aquella que solo los años te otorgan gracias a la experiencia de la vida.

Nuevamente la sangre comenzó a aglomerarse en sus mejillas al notar la mirada evaluadora del mago la cual parecía recorrerla por completo. Realmente, Sirius Black tenía la facilidad de hacer que se ruborizara con una mirada, si es que eso era "solamente" mirarla. Apartó aquellos pensamientos; y retrocedió unos cuantos pasos tratando de alejarse del animago que se encontraba a tan solo unos cuantos pasos de ella y quien aparentó asombro.

-"Veo que no has perdido facultades Sirius" – se decía a si mismo al notar el leve color rosado en las mejillas de castaña y el nerviosismo en ella.

-Lo siento… me tomaste… por sorpresa - mientras reprimía un suspiro y colocaba una mano sobre su pecho, tratando de tranquilizarse. – Estaba distraída- finalizó la joven, aunque ahora una nueva pregunta rondaba su cabeza y lo único que quería saber era, porqué demonios se ponía tan nerviosa con la presencia del moreno.

-Lamento haberte asustado - dijo mientras mostraba una sonrisa y la observaba con una mirada indescifrable – Pero me preguntaba si sería tan amable, ya que usted me conoce y no es necesaria mi presentación, cuál es el nombre de la bella dama con la que tengo el gusto de hablar? – concluyó mientras hacía un leve gesto con la cabeza y le dedicaba otra sonrisa, que según los pensamientos de la joven podría considerarse cautivadora.

-"¿Pero en qué piensas! No... está acaso… ¿flirteando conmigo? Con ¿Hermione Granger¡Oye¡Lo dices como si fuera fea!" – estaba hablando consigo misma, aunque particularmente ella lo consideraría o lo llamaría: 'Debatiendo con mi conciencia'– "Creo que debes responder" – sentenció la voz dentro de su cabeza lo cual la hizo regresar a la realidad.

-Oye… estás bien – decía el joven pelinegro que se encontraba haciéndole unas señas con la mano para ver si salía del trance.

-¿Eh? Si, disculpa; soy Hermione Granger, Sirius… – Respondió, y esperó unos instantes para poder examinar la reacción del animago.

-¿Hermione dices? – La miró con sorpresa y sus pupilas se dilataron¿Ella¿Se refiere acaso, a la niña sabelotodo, amiga de su ahijado? – "Bueno aunque cabe destacar que ha cambiado mucho…" – pensaba mientras la examinaba detenidamente como tratando de encontrar parecido. Sus cabellos antes enmarañados, caían ahora como una cascada de rizos por su espalda, ya no tenía esos dientes de tamaño poco normal; en su rostro se podían apreciar aún aquellas pequeñas pecas que antes tenía, o al menos así la recordaba, como si hubiera sido tan solo ayer, en el Departamento de Misterios en donde la vio por ultima vez. Sus labios mostraban una tenue mueca mientras que sus ojos color miel aún poseían algunos dejos de la niñez, que había pasado ya.

Por otra parte, la joven dejó de prestar atención a la actitud del ojigris y miraba distraídamente las paredes de la cueva esperando encontrar algo interesante, lo cual el mago consideró como un gesto algo infantil y el cual le daba a aquella hermosa figura un toque de inocencia.

-"¡Sirius, concéntrate! Enfócate en lo que es verdaderamente importante" – Ya luego de ese breve momento de 'trance' y tratando de callar aquellos pensamientos que venían en uno que otro rato a sus cabezas, ambos se dedicaron a aclarar algunas cosas, o más bien, sería propio decir que Hermione se encargó de contarle lentamente algunos hechos, como la manera en que Harry Potter se encargó de derrotar a Voldemort y la lucha entre ellos y los mortífagos; también que luego de la muerte de su señor, los mortifagos se refugiaron pero no resistieron y se lanzaron contra aquellos magos que había osado arrebatarles a su líder, así comenzaron a atacar casa por casa, tratando de cobrar venganza; le relató el cómo habían logrado capturar a Lucius Malfoy que luego al escapar (nadie supo cómo lo hizo) fue encontrado por su propio hijo y asesinado por su heredero, ya que este insistía en cobrar venganza puesto que su padre había asesinado a sangre fría a su propia esposa, la madre de Draco.

Fue así como transcurrieron las horas que quedaban hasta que por la entrada de la cueva se pudo apreciar la luz del crepúsculo y el sol amenazaba con esconderse. Lo que ella no mencionó nunca, fueron los motivos que la llevaron a estar en medio del bosque y que gracias a eso estaba allí en ese momento, con Sirius Black.

**Fin del Flash back**

Despertó debido a las gotas de agua que cayeron sobre su rostro y algo fastidiada abrió lentamente sus ojos. Se encontró nuevamente en la cueva, pero no había rastro alguno de Black.

Se puso rápidamente de pie, temerosa de que todo aquello hubiera sido un sueño, aunque ciertamente no sabía el porqué de su temor. ¿Acaso temía que Sirius no estuviera vivo¿Con ella?

Se dio un golpe mental para apartar esos pensamientos de su cabeza y decidió ir a buscarlo, no había sido un sueño, de eso estaba segura; puesto que frente a ella se encontraba la fogata con la que él había estado "luchando" horas antes y ella se encontraba con la capa de él, puesta. Aún que recordaba cuando fue que se la puso. Quizá el se a la había puesto cuando ella se encontraba dormida; sonrió ante aquella idea, pero luego decidió darse prisa y buscarlo, sabía que él conocía perfectamente el bosque pero aún así era peligroso estar allí durante la noche.

- "¿Te preocupas por el?" – Dijo una voz dentro de su cabeza- "¡Es obvio que si!" – esa voz era algo molesta ¿qué demonios insinuaba! Debía preocuparse… ¿cierto?

Sin hacer caso caminó hacia el exterior, estaba oscuro, demasiado. Levantó su varita y murmuró un hechizo logrando aclarar el camino, pero rápidamente lo deshizo al darse cuenta de que era demasiado peligroso y que podía delatar su posición. Aunque estando en tiempo de paz "aparente" luego de la muerte de Voldemort no era muy necesario; aún así no volvió a usar el _lumus_; quizá las tácticas en momentos de batalla habían quedado demasiado grabadas en su cabeza y sin duda alguna el temor aún seguía allí al igual que el dolor.

Siguió caminando temiendo en algún momento ser sorprendida por algún ser, en medio del bosque. Podría salir, puesto a que en cierta forma sabía la salida y tenía cierta ventaja, pero algo le decía que debía buscar a Sirius. Fue entonces cuando el sonido de unas ramas quebrándose llamó su atención e hizo que rápidamente se pusiera en posición de defensa, aunque fue más por instinto. Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para ver a qué se enfrentaba puesto que se vio llevada a la fuerza detrás de un árbol, desconcertada y asustada trató de gritar pero algo cubría su boca.

Se removió fuertemente tratando de zafarse del agarre pero el leve susurro de un "shhh" llegó a su oído dejando que un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo.

Soy yo, Hermione - Sin duda alguno era la voz de Sirius, cobijada en un suave susurro, su respiración que, por el susto, era mas acelerada al igual que los latidos del su corazón; comenzó a normalizarse y Sirius al notar menos tensa a la joven entre sus brazos la soltó un poco, pero aún la mantenía abrazada contra si.

-Sirius… me has dado un sust… - el animago hizo una seña de silencio y ella lo miró confundida pero poco después, no muy lejos se escucharon voces, las cuales se iban acercando y se pudieron apreciar 2 figuras negras envueltas por capas del mismo color.

-"Mortifagos" – se dijo mentalmente la castaña. Fue entonces cuando las pupilas esta se dilataron y tomó la mano del mago que al parecer correspondió al gesto sosteniendo también la mano de la castaña como apoyo.

-Bien¿Y qué tienes en mente? – cuestionó una de las figuras

Un simple hechizo de magia antigua ya olvidada, nadie sospechará, hasta que a sea demasiado tarde… pronto traeremos a nuestro señor de vuelta. – Los pasos se alejaron en la profunda oscuridad y ellos solo se quedaron allí, tratando de asimilar todo lo ocurrido y esperando a que los extraños estuvieran lo suficientemente lejos.

-¡Sirius! – dijo una asustada Hermione al moreno, mirándolo a los ojos. – ¡Debemos ir a avisar a los demás! – añadió

Lo se, me tardé por que estuve siguiéndolos, será mejor que nos vayamos – Sentenció mientras sus ojos se entrecerraban y su mirada se dirigía hacia el sendero en donde las sombras se perdieron de vista. Momentos después tomó de la mano de la bruja y se dirigieron a prisa hacia la salida del bosque prohibido.

-¿No tiene idea de donde está? – cuestionó un joven de cabellos azabache y ojos verde esmeralda.

-¡Te digo que no la he visto desde la fiesta! – respondió un alterado pelirrojo.

-¡Ya, basta¡Hemos entendido! – intervino una joven también pelirroja, hermana menor del anterior. – En lugar de estar discutiendo deberíamos buscarla.

-Tienes razón Ginny – Coincidió el pelinegro, pero mirando aún con desconfianza al menor de los hermanos Weasley. Por alguna razón tenía el presentimiento que el tenía que con la desaparición de su amiga.

-Si, tienes razón, Gin. Lo siento - se disculpó su hermano. Fue entonces cuando la puerta del salón se abrió y la figura de un mago de cabellos platinados apareció, llevaba una túnica negra con algunos arreglos que caracterizaban a los de la casa de Slytherin, sus colores favoritos.

-He reunido cierta información, al preguntar, al parecer algunos la vieron salir al balcón, durante la fiesta de anoche. Una Ravenclaw me ha dicho que la vio dirigirse al Bosque prohibido. – Su semblante era serio y no mostraba ninguna otra emoción, no estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo. Pero aún así estaba preocupado, fue ya durante su séptimo año que había hecho las paces con la Gryfindor, puesto a que fueron escogidos premios anuales y poco después se volvieron amigos, fue ella quién lo ayudó a desistir de la idea de unirse a los mortifagos. Y le enseñó muchas cosas al igual que, aclarar sus sentimientos hacia cierta chica de Slytherin por la que se sentía atraído.

-¿Bien, será mejor que vayamos a buscarla no creen? – cuestionó la pelirroja animada al saber ya el posible paradero de su amiga.

Sin más que decir todos se dirigieron hacia la oficina del director, para informarle sobre los sucesos recientes y que irían a buscarla al Bosque; el director amablemente los atendió y les dijo que si el recibía también alguna noticia mientras ellos estaban fuera les enviaría una lechuza inmediatamente. Pero al marcharse ninguno notó un leve brillo en los ojos de este.

Así todos se alistaron para salir, prepararon sus varitas y se dirigieron a la salida del castillo; pero cuando estaban a punto de salir, las puertas se abrieron bruscamente dejando ver a una Hermione que respiraba entrecortadamente a causa de haber corrido.

-¡Hermione¿Dónde has estado, estábamos preocupados! – dijo la pelirroja

-Pues… verán yo… lo siento pero… - mencionó en susurros pero una voz detrás de ella hizo que se sobresaltara

-Herm, creo que has olvidado que debemos decirle lo del bosque. – Sirius tenía un semblante serio pero en su interior estaba feliz y asombrado, Allí estaban, Harry, y los demás; incluso Draco Malfoy.

-Tienes razón… - murmuró las castaña quien se había sonrojado levemente al sentir en su cuello la respiración del animago. Era cierto, lo había olvidado. Al escuchar la voz y al notar que había alguien más aparte de Hermione frente a ellos dirigieron todas sus miradas hacia la silueta de aquel hombre.

-¿Quién eres? – preguntó el pelirrojo mientras miraba de forma enfadada al recién llegado, ya que el y la castaña llevaban las manos unidas.

-Pues… verá el estaba y cuando yo… - Los balbuceos de la castaña se vieron interrumpidos por la voz de un moreno de ojos esmeralda quien se adelantó a los demás.

-¿Sirius¿Eres… realmente… tu? – atónitos todos dirigieron su mirada al ojiverde y luego al hombre que estaba en frente. Sus largos cabellos negros caían sobre su rostro y su espalda, llevaba ropas gastadas y una túnica negra en igual condición. (N/A.- Se cambiaron la túnica por ahí, Hermione ya no la tiene puesta) Su rostro se veía más joven que del Sirius que recordaban, sus ojos eran de un color gris, característicos de la familia Black. Definitivamente ese era Sirius Black, pero parecía 20 años más joven de cómo lo recordaban. ¿Era eso posible¿Y no había caído tras el velo de la muerte? Fue al notar significativamente todos que era cierto lo que el moreno decía que reaccionaron.

-Es cierto… - Mencionó la castaña notando las miradas confundidas de sus amigos-

-¿Qué es lo que sucede? – cuestionó un conocido que iba a prisa desde el pasadizo. Pero se quedó paralizado al ver a la persona a la cual se dirigían la mayor cantidad de miradas. Esta persona al verlo sonrió amigablemente.

-¡Moony! – fue lo único que salió de sus labios, el animago miró a su amigo, se veía algo más viejo pero sin duda más saludable que antes.

-¿Pad… Padfoot? – dijo dirigiendo su mirada también a su amigo, ex merodeador. El aludido le dirigió una sonrisa al licántropo. - ¿Hermione? – la miró con duda. Ella solo mostró una leve sonrisa algo turbada y una leve mueca de nervios mientras miraba a su antiguo profesor de Defensa.

-Creo que debo explicarles… je… - Sin más todos aún algo confundidos se dirigieron hacia la oficina del director esperando aclarar sus dudas. Y quizá estaban tan centrados en eso que no notaron como Sirius se rezagaba un poco para caminar con la joven bruja de cabellos castaños y ojos miel quien le tomaba la mano en señal de apoyo y le dirigía una mirada tranquila para reconfortarlo en lo que iba a acontecer.; y mucho menos la mirada furiosa de un Ron Weasley hacia el recién llegado.

**Continuará…**

* * *

_**N/Alis.-** Lo sientoooooo! Me he demorado en actualizar, no voy a poner excusas pero tuve un bloqueo alucinante xD jejeje Ejem bueno gracias todos por sus reviews, procuraré contestarlos_

_Gata2242: Muchas Gracias! Jeje me alegra que te haya gustado, estoy tratando de hacer los capítulos lo más largos posibles pero me cuesta jejeje soy algo lenta para escribir. Espero este capítulo sea de tu agrado! Cuídate y gracias!_

_HoneyBeeM: Muchisimas gracias pro tu review! Espero que este capítulo te guste, he tratado de hacerlo lo mejor posible y disculpa por la tardanza._

_Konnyta granger Me alegra que te haya gustado, a decir verdad yo estaba un poco pensativa y algo insegura con respecto a si iba a gustarle a quienes lo leyeran. Aquí está este capi espero que te haya agradado cuídate mucho! Y gracias nuevamente!_

_ESTELLA- 14 Espero que te haya gustado este capi! En cuando a planes Mm.…. Pues si xD creo que veré algo, si te has dado cuenta he tenido que rebajarle la edad a Sirius y no es que esté en contra de que tengan diferentes edades ni eso pero me gusta más imaginas a un Sirius mas joven xD adoro a Sirius. Ejem! Bueno me fui del tema. Gracias por tu review! Cuídate mucho!_

_En fin Se que es un poco tarde para decir Feliz Navidad pero aún así, ya sabe con varios días de retrazo: Feliz Navidad!_

_Y por ahora, que no estoy atrasada espero que pasen un Feliz Año Nuevo!_

_Gracias._

_**

* * *

**_

_**Alis Black**_


	4. Cap VI: El comienzo de un nuevo juego

"**_Juegos del Destino" _**

_**Por: Alis Black**_

_Aclaraciones: Los personajes de esta historia no son míos, pertenecen a J.K. _

_

* * *

_

"_Toda historia, por mas triste o alegre que sea, está destinada a convertirse en realidad"

* * *

_

_**Capitulo IV:**_

**"_El comienzo de un nuevo juego"_**

Y allí estaba, se dirigía a su habitación sintiendo que no podría retener las lágrimas por más tiempo. Los pasillos fríos y solitarios, propios de esa época (puesto que los alumnos se habían ido a sus casas de vacaciones para luego regresar el siguiente año de clases) los cuales en ese momento tenían un cierto aroma a humedad debido a las lluvias pasadas, todo esto la hacía sentirse aún más sola, perdida y triste.

Había empleado gran temple para no llorar frente a él, para no derrumbarse y dejar caer su muro, pero ya no podía más. Llegó a su habitación y tras cerrar la puerta de esta se apoyó contra ella y deslizó hasta quedar sentada en el frío suelo de piedra, abrazó sus rodillas y escondió su rostro y allí, en la penumbra y en la soledad de su cuarto, al fin dejó que el dolor y la tristeza se mostraran.

**/ Flash back/**

Habían salido de la oficina de la ahora directora Minerva McGonagall, lo cual sorprendió al recién llegado que momentos después de aparecer algunas teorías y respuestas a la pregunta relacionada con la parición de Sirius Black y su aparente edad, salió del lugar acompañado por su fiel amigo Remus J. Lupin hacia la habitación que ocuparía.

Mientras tanto, la castaña se había quedado en la habitación junto con el resto de miembros de la orden, quienes más relajados luego del acalorado debate comenzaron en cierta forma a interrogar a la joven bruja tratando de encontrar más datos y respuestas, en especial el porqué había ido al bosque, pregunta que la castaña no respondió o al menos evadió.

Minutos después, no habiendo encontrado explicación para sus dudas, cada uno se dirigió a su habitación dejando la oficina de la directora y emprendiendo el camino, sin duda alguna, Hermione se disponía hacer lo mismo pero una mano la jaló hacia el interior de un salón de clase vacío (lo cual no era raro debido a que no había alumnos presentes en la escuela)

-¡Pero qué…! – se dio vuelta molesta por la acción tomada por el "extraño", dispuesta a descargar un poco de su ira, pero aquel deseo se esfumó cuado vio la cara de un molesto, no, furioso Ronald Weasley.

-¿SE PUEDE SABER PORQUÉ DEMONIOS TE FUISTE! – reclamó furioso, mientras ejercía presión en la muñeca de la joven quien, a pesar de esto, no dio ninguna señal de molestia.

Se veía furioso, su rostro rojo fácilmente haría competencia a su cabello pero eso no la intimidaría; no recibiendo respuesta de la bruja, presionó con mas fuerza aún la muñeca de esta, entre sus dedos, ocasionando un leve pero casi imperceptible gemido de dolor de parte de esta, que si bien no fue muy fuerte llegó a los oídos de su agresor.

Debía ser fuerte, n se permitiría mostrarse débil ante el, ya había tenido suficiente con lo que él le había hecho, jamás dejaría que el la viese triste o doblegada, no, esa no era ella, ella nunca se dejaría hacer eso, ya había soportado bastante.

- No creo que tengas nada que reclamarme – dijo de manera serena pero seria, tanto que sinceramente, se sorprendió a si misma. Si bien las lágrimas querían salir, no lo permitiría, no esta vez, no delante de el.

-Suéltame… - susurró llamando la atención del pelirrojo que también, si bien no lo demostró, se había asombrado ante la actitud de la castaña, y la miraba fijamente, a pesar de eso no cumplió la _orden _de la castaña, no la soltó; es más, una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en sus labios y ejerció aún mas presión. Era él quien mandaba.

-Me vas a decir ahora… ¿porqué estabas de la mano con Black?- siseó mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba. – ¿Qué¿No respondes¿La quieres hacer de ramera también porque estuve con otra? – sin poder preverlo el sonido de un golpe cruzó el silencio de la habitación y la castaña se dirigió hacia la puerta de forma presurosa.

-Lo que yo haga ahora con mi vida no es de tu incumbencia Weasley… – sin más abandonó la estancia dejando a un pelirrojo furioso y con una huella roja en la cara.

**/Fin del Flash Back/**

Las silenciosas gotas de agua salada humedecían su vestido raído, puesto a que no tuvo oportunidad de cambiarse luego de la llegada al castillo, mientras que una y otra vez se repetía no volver a caer en lo mismo, deseaba que el se fuera de su mente, deseaba una y otra vez que desapareciera, olvidarlo.

Era un cínico¿a pesar de todo lo que le había hecho se atrevía a enfadarse y hacer escándalo solo por que había tomado la mano de Sirius Black¡Por Merlín, pero si era el padrino de su mejor amigo! Lo maldijo un indefinido número de veces mientras su cuerpo convulsionaba levemente debido al llanto pero, este cesó al escuchar una voz masculina y leves golpes del otro lado de la puerta.

-Hermione… - su voz era suave y según recordaba, siempre había sido así cuando se dirigía a ella aún a pesar de que ella lo había criticado tantas veces durante el transcurso de su quinto año en Hogwarts en el lo acusó de vivir por Harry. Mas, a pesar de esto, ella no respondió, no podía dejar que nadie la viera así.

– Hermione, por favor abre la puerta… o tendré que derribarla – sonrió entre lagrimas, Black tenía la habilidad de hacerla sonreír hasta en los momentos mas… ¿tristes?

Y no era que en realidad la frase fuera graciosa, sino fue el tono usado por él lo que hizo que sonriera.

Sin poder hacer nada para evitar que se entrara y sabiendo que no se rendiría hasta lograrlo, se puso de pie, secó los rastros de las lágrimas con las mangas del vestido y respiró hondo tratando de calmarse mientras rogaba poder mantener la compostura.

Abrió lentamente la puerta dejando ver a un Sirius Black que, a diferencia de ella, se encontraba completamente aseado, llevaba ropa muggle: unos pantalones negros y una camisa blanca con los 2 primeros botones de la parte superior desabrochados, mientras que su cabello, aún ligeramente húmedo, caía sobre su frente (si, al parecer lo había cortado) dándole un aspecto sexy añadido a la radiante sonrisa que llevaba en el rostro

- "Sin duda sonreír así lo hace ver aún más sexy" – se sorprendió al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado por su cabeza – "¿Realmente acabo de pensar eso?" se sonrojó un poco al hallarse también contemplándolo, pero pudo notar que aquella sonrisa se desvanecía y una expresión de preocupación invadía su semblante; y sin que ella pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo el moreno ingresó a su cuarto y cerró lentamente la puerta tras de sí, para después alzar uno de sus brazos y dirigir una de sus manos hacia la mejilla de la joven que sorprendida sintió como sus estas ardían y se preguntaba qué iba a hacer, pero su mirada se dirigió a lo que el moreno de ojos grises le mostraba y notó que era una lágrima que, seguramente, había caído de sus ojos y no había logrado limpiar.

-Yo… verás lo que pasa es… que bueno el… y me calló en el ojo y... pues yo…- En realidad no sabía porque su presencia y sus actos la ponían tan nerviosa e influían tanto en ella, sin duda era diferente tener a este "Sirius" en frente y no solo porque parecía tener unos pocos años más que ella y se viera extremadamente guapo (y no es que antes no lo haya sido) sino que su sola presencia la hacía sentir de una forma tan distinta a la acostumbrada que casi no era capaz de articular palabra cuando lo tenía tan cerca.

Sin embargo, no pudo repasar nuevamente estos pensamientos (para ser claros, no pudo pensar en nada más) por que el ojisgris, para sorpresa de la castaña, la abrazó suavemente, rodeándola con sus brazos, transmitiendo cierta calidez que la relajó.

Inspiró suavemente sintiendo el aroma a vino y madera que emanaba de él y sin más dejó que el dolor que aún guardaba saliera a flote. Correspondió lentamente al abrazo y dejó que las lágrimas salieran nuevamente empapando la camisa del moreno quien si bien no dijo nada, la sujetó y atrajo más hacia sí tratando de darle a entender que ciertamente, no estaba sola y que el estaba allí para apoyarla.

* * *

Observó a la joven que yacía a su lado sentada en el sofá color granate y apoyada en su pecho, las huellas de las lágrimas aún estaban allí, aunque comenzaban a secarse. Recorrió con la mirada las facciones de la castaña, su respingada nariz sus abundantes pestañas curvadas; sus mejillas, rojas aún por el llanto y sus labios, carnosos, apetecibles. ¿Apetecibles¿Acababa de pensar que Granger tenía unos labios apetecibles? 

- "¡Merlín, me siento como un depravado¡Si podría ser mi hija!"- se dijo a sí mismo, pero luego su vista se fijó en el espejo que yacía frente a el.-"_Quizá no…"-_ señaló una voz en su cabeza. Si, era cierto que no parecía su padre, ahora, pero eso era demasiado.

-"Además para ella tan solo soy el padrino de su mejor amigo, soy… como un tío" – bajó la cabeza con cierta expresión triste. – "¿Por qué rayos me pongo así?" - diciendo esto sacudió su cabeza para apartar aquellos pensamientos mientras cerraba sus ojos y respiraba profundo pero, al abrir los ojos nuevamente pudo notar una marca roja alrededor de la muñeca de la castaña; inmediatamente y sin saber por qué la rabia lo embargó, su mandíbula se tensó y deseó saber quién había sido el causante de aquello para poder matarlo, aún así tuviera que ser mandado nuevamente a Azkaban.

-"_¿Por qué te importa tanto?" _– dijo la voz

– "Por que es la amiga, no, mejor amiga de mi ahijado."

-"_¿Es eso solamente o es porque sientes algo más por ella?"_ – Ciertamente esa estúpida voz dentro de su cabeza era demasiado molesta pero le hacía plantearse algunas preguntas.

Era cierto que Hermione era bonita, no, preciosa; había cambiado mucho a comparación de cómo la recordaba, siempre le llamó la atención su inteligencia, su carácter fuerte y a la vez sereno, y cierta gracia que tenía al hacer las cosas… Merlín, le gustaba Granger pero, solo eso, un gusto, de ahí no podía pasar no lo podía permitir. ¿Qué pensarían los demás¿Qué pensaría Harry al ver a su padrino con su mejor amiga?

-_"Que hacen una linda pareja. Además¿desde cuanto le ha importado a Sirius Black lo que la gente piensa de él?"- _Esa mente suya realmente estaba mal, los años en Azkabán no le había hecho nada de bien.

Era cierto que nunca le había importado lo que los demás pensaran, de lo contrario, hubiera seguido las normas y creencias de su familia; pero aún si pudieran estar juntos Granger nunca se fijaría en el. Por otra parte¿Acababa de dirigirse a el mismo en 3era persona?

Sin más decidió que era mejor ir a su habitación, estar junto a la castaña no le hacía mucho bien a su estado mental y emocional.

Cuidadosamente tomó en brazos a la joven quien, de forma milagrosa, no despertó y la colocó en su cama cubriéndola con las cobijas. Ya estaba dispuesto a irse pero al ver el rostro casi angelical de ella mientras dormía, sus rizos castaños esparcidos por la almohada y la expresión serena, no pudo evitar darle un pequeño beso en la frente a lo que esta respondió con un leve murmullo y una sonrisa entre sueños. Finalmente, sonrió para sí y salió por la puerta de la habitación de la joven bruja dejándola sumida en un sueño donde, sin ella saber el porqué, aparecía él.

* * *

En las afueras del castillo, en los campos una sombra caminaba con sigilo, dirigiéndose hacia el bosque ya adentrándose en la espesura de este. Caminó cuidadosamente atento a cualquier ruido extraño que escuchara. Raudamente llegó al lugar indicado y logró escuchar unas voces, así se acercó lentamente hacia el lugar donde provenían. 

-¿Está todo listo?- cuestionó una de las sombras a las otras dos que tenía en frente.

-¿Qué sucede? Traes mala cara. ¿Es acaso por tu noviecita?- Cuestionó otra al encapuchado que llegaba a paso ligero al lugar de reunión.

-Mejor cállate si no quieres que te vaya mal Parkinson- siseó como respuesta – Ya está todo listo, tengo los conjuros que necesitamos, lo único que hace falta son las piedras.- dijo dirigiéndose a la primera sobra, la que al parecer los dirigía,

-Supondré que has sido cuidadoso al venir. Por otra parte, son solo dos rocas las que hacen falta, nuestra querida Parkinson ha conseguido la primera, se encontraba dentro del cuerpo de un maldito muggle- su tono era bajo pero se podía notar claramente que era una mujer.

- Ciertamente, tuviste que ver como rogaba piedad, repugnante… sus gritos fueron música para mis oídos-mencionó para luego soltar una maléfica risa que llenó el silencio del lugar.

-Pronto… ya falta poco- sin más desapareció entre los matorrales al igual que los otros.

Lo que no notaron fue un pequeño ser vestido de blanco que corrió hacia un árbol grande, sin hojas y de madera color negro en el cual de forma mágica, se adentró mientras que una leve risa infantil que acompañaba seguidamente a la frase: _'un_ _juego nuevo' _se escuchaba para después ser reemplazada por el silbido del fuerte viento que empezaba a soplar y algunos ruidos de animales en los alrededores.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

_**N/a**.- Sorry! De verdad lo siento! Se que no hay excusas válidas pero de verdad no solo estuve ocupada con mis clases, sin inspiración intentando no comerme completamente el cerebro al estudiar termodinámica sino que mi hermano descompuso mi computadora… ya tendrá su castigo. De verdad lo siento mucho, lo bueno es que ya tengo inspiración xD aunque sea un poco… creo que durará. Si bien el capítulo estaba corto y en mi opinión bastante malo xD (admito que estaba apurada por subir el capi por que quizá no tenga tiempo el resto de la semana hasta el domingo que viene) pero actualizaré lo más pronto que pueda. Bueno, muchas gracias y de verdad lo lamento._

_**Agradecimientos a:** __Mi-chan tenshi, HoneyBeeM y a todos quienes leen xD jeje Porfis dejen Reviews!_

_Grax!_

_Bye-bye!_

_**ºAlis Blackº**_


End file.
